


Kiss

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this one time when Rodney and John are waiting in the jumper and the urge to kiss John eats away at Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

There's this one time when Rodney and John are waiting in the jumper and the urge to kiss John eats away at Rodney. They are waiting for Ronon and Teyla to come back so they can go back to Atlantis after a long day of sitting around and listening to people talk and talk and talk and Rodney's not even sure if there was any results in the talking. All he knows is Ronon and Teyla were still out there talking and Rodney was leaning all the way back in the co-pilot chair that was not made for leaning. He had his eyes closed and he was mumbling to John about lack of interesting things happening today and how unfair it is that he even had to come to this stupid planet and basically, all the complaints out of his complaint book. He peeked open his eyes when he didn't hear John's normal not paying attention affirmative grunt of a response, to find John leaning towards him, just smiling. And it was that stupid, 'I put up with you because you save our asses' smile that Rodney gets to witness more times than not. It isn't romantic in the least way and he knows John's just listening and probably thinking about football and whatever, but John's there. And John's putting up with the rants that Rodney spills out of his mouth and Rodney's stomach does somersaults with the urge to just lean over and kiss John, softly and sweetly, a kiss that says "hello thanks for putting up with me" and "later we can do very dirty things to each other if you want to".

There's a moment, just quickly, where Rodney decides not to because they are on a mission, off world and in their Doctor and Colonel outfits but then it's also John. So he kisses him. Leans over the seat, nearly topples and loses his balance but manages to catch himself and press his lips against John's chap ones. It's quick and Rodney's pulling back before it really even starts.

"Oh." John grins, beautiful grin that springs on his face, a twinkle that sparks in his eye that tells Rodney he will indeed do very, very dirty things to each other later.

Ronon and Teyla return a second later, red faced and laughing and John pilots them home without another word.


End file.
